This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines, such as a hydroelectric generator, and in particular to an apparatus for removing the non-metallic wedges placed in the grooves on opposite sides of each slot in the stator core. Typically, these wedges are made of material consisting of cellulosic or other fibers impregnated with resin such as Micarta, a trademark of the present assignee, and are approximately six inches in length. The current practice of removing these wedges involves the use of a hammer and a special driving tool and pounding each wedge out of the grooves. The length of the grooves range anywhere from 36 inches to 120 inches and contain from 6 wedges to 20 wedges. It is obvious that the current method of removing wedges is time consuming and laborious.